The SUV
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: The Torchwood team desperately needs a new car. When their old one dies, Owen takes it upon himself to buy the SUV. Each member adds something to it. Every one of their changes make the car what it is today, despite how useless those contributions may be.
1. The New Car

**Well, one day I decided, 'I want to write a fic about the SUV!' And here it is. It's short. Eh… Yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. I'm not from the UK, so it's basically impossible anyways.**

* * *

They were all tired of their car. It was old, and it failed on them multiple times, but they had it for so long, it seemed like a crime to get rid of it. When it finally died at the most inconvenient of moments (hostile alien chase), they knew the time had come. It was a sad day for all of them.

Car shopping was something none of them liked to do, except for Owen. He gladly volunteered to find them something good. It had to meet three criteria: it had to be black, it had to send out "secret organization" vibes, and it had to be big enough for the four of them.

Owen, it turned out, had a great eye for automobiles, for when he returned, the others were in awe. He'd bought a big, shiny, black Range Rover. Even Toshiko, who wasn't car savvy, had to force her mouth closed. Jack slapped Owen on the back proudly. Suzie practically started drooling on it. The medic had picked out the only car that could ever truly encapsulate Torchwood.

As perfect as it was, it still needed adjustments. They all agreed to add something, either to make the SUV more efficient, or to make it look better. It was unanimous that Owen would get to modify it first, seeing as he brought it there.

Owen chose to alter the form instead of the function. Among his adjustments were the blue windshield lights. They made the SUV very impressive. Everyone liked them.

Suzie went next. She toted her equipment with her and set to work on the dashboard and front seats. She installed advanced GPS and controls for communication. Overall, her fixes were helpful and looked first-class.

Tosh did the most work. She holed herself in the garage for three days. Frankly, the other three were afraid she'd gone mad-scientist on them and was trying to bring the SUV to life. In reality, she mounted her new computers inside, wiring them straight into the car. She linked it wirelessly with her gear in the Hub, making on-the-go computer work easier. She put up screens and all the necessary paraphernalia for a secret organization out hunting.

Jack's contribution, the other's viewed as superfluous; unneeded. In fact, they viewed it as a negative input. Jack took high offense to that. He claimed that it was important. He believed it made a statement. Suzie thought it went against the whole point of a secret organization. Despite that, Jack's addition was never removed or covered up. Wherever they drove from then on, the yellow 'Torchwood' emblazoned on the roof and sides of the vehicle could be seen. It's become just as much a part of the SUV as all the previous additions, despite what the others said.

**

* * *

**

Short, sweet, and to the point, I guess. This was another just-for-the-sake-of-writing-it fic. I'm not much of a car person, but I just adore the Torchwood SUV. I would love to know what the team did to make the car the way it is. I can see Suzie as a car person. I can also totally see Jack as the one who put 'Torchwood' on it. If it wasn't him, then my second guess would be Owen. Well, review, I guess.


	2. Ianto and Gwen

**I seriously didn't expect that many reviews (I was hoping for like three or something), so from the suggestion of ****Marn and Jenn**** I am adding another chapter (possibly a third if inspiration is kind). This one is about what Ianto and Gwen add when they join up. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.**

* * *

Not too long after Ianto Jones joined Torchwood Three, Tosh had brought up how he should add something to their SUV. She'd said that everyone else had. Since his role at Torchwood had been lovingly established as tea-boy, Owen had jokingly suggested that Ianto put in a portable coffee maker. Ianto just glared at him, leaving the Hub without a word.

When he'd returned, he was carrying a bag, and he headed straight for the garage. About an hour later, he emerged, returning to his duties. The others were curious about what the Welshman had installed, so they ran to the SUV to check. On a cursory look-over, they found nothing different. On a more thorough inspection, all they found was a car radio. Disappointed, they departed to the main Hub.

When asked about his choice of accessories later, Ianto had just replied with a smile that he just figured they'd like some music for any long drives, seeing as Suzie had mutilated the previous radio when fixing the front up. This was a further disappointment. Jack, especially, had high hopes for something creative, to say the least.

It wasn't until they were on a hunt for weevils that the team found out what the true purpose of the radio was. Jack had nearly driven the SUV off a bridge when a crackly voice surprised him, ringing out from the radio. The voice was reporting to another about something that was happening on the other side of the town; a robbery. The radio was actually a police scanner (but it still had radio capabilities).

Jack immediately called Ianto, and the young man told them that there were some interesting things that happened, and Torchwood might want to know about them when the police did. It would make it infinitely easier to find and get to an alien-related (or at least worthy of inspection) crime scene before the other officers arrived. They could turn it off whenever they wanted to ignore it. He also said that in his opinion, music made long car drives infinitely more enjoyable.

Jack decided _that _was the reason he hired the Welshman. He was clever.

It was little over a year later that Suzie died, and Gwen became the Torchwood newbie, that the team knew it was time for the SUV to get an upgrade. Unfortunately, Gwen had no interest in the car or in doing anything to said car. Jack pleaded with her, saying that it was tradition. Gwen was skeptical that an organization like Torchwood could even _have_ tradition.

It was not until two months into her time at Torchwood Three that the former PC caved. After a mission involving a sludge alien, she spoke up, saying that she would be more than willing to add something, and that she believed it would be a great help.

She didn't shut herself up in the garage, or go out shopping for hours on end for the perfect thing. She just went on with the rest of her day like normal.

The next day as they were loading into the SUV, Gwen asked to sit in the front seat. Jack agreed to this impromptu request, eagerly hoping that this had something to do with Gwen's adjustment. He asked her if it was, but she just shrugged, smiling.

Jack nearly got himself killed three times because he was too distracted thinking about what Gwen was going to do. They were up against a small alien that fired rancid acidic saliva at its predators, a.k.a. the Torchwood team. With minimal injuries, the team gathered in their SUV, smelling of sulfur and other unmentionable things.

Gwen, instead of complaining, grinned. Jack stared at her, thinking she'd gone mad. Instead, Gwen pulled something out of her pocket, hanging it on the rearview mirror. It was a small, pink, tree-shaped air freshener smelling strongly of strawberries.

Jack, needless to say, was unhappy. While the air freshener did slightly fend off the alien stench in the car, it was so simple, and Jack knew he couldn't make Gwen add anything else.

Jack was the only dissatisfied person in the car that night.

**

* * *

**

Unlike last chapter, I elaborated more on what they added and why and how. It might make more sense that Gwen added the police scanner, seeing as she was a PC, but that's what I wanted Ianto to do. Besides, he stayed at the Hub most of the time, so he wouldn't be there to sniff the SUV after a day of smelly alien hunting, and I wanted Ianto to be clever. I guess it could go either way, though. Anyhoo… I said there might be a third chapter. If I decide to do that, it will be with Mickey and Martha.


End file.
